Summer Break
by FieryFiction
Summary: The characters of Hetalia have just gotten out of school for Summer vacation. What happens when a party at Feliciano's house goes awry? Character deaths, Gore, and Language. Human names used. FRIEND CONTINUING IT
1. Chapter 1

**Fiery: The gang for Break is back guys! I'm going to be doing one for every season. All I'll have left is Winter(going to be in the mountains) and Fall. Copyrights - Characters© Hidekaz Himaruya(Who needs to make USUK cannon...), Story© Me.**

**Summary: The characters of Hetalia have just gotten out of school for Summer vacation. What happens when a party at Feliciano's house goes awry? Character deaths, Gore, and Language. Human names used.**

**Fiery: Good job buddy! *hugs Summary***

**Summary: Yays!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Alfred sat, bored out of his mind. It was officially summer break in about ten seconds. Five. Four. "Three... Two... One... ZERO!" Alfred shouted and the bell rang. He had been counting with that clock for nearly two hundred days and was able to pinpoint exactly when the bell would ring. The high schooler leapt up on the desk nearest the clock, leaned over and kissed it. "I'll miss you old friend!" The American called as he jumped out of the door.

"Watch out you git!" Arthur, the American student's best friend, shouted from in front of him. Their classes and houses were right next door so they always waited on one another and walked home.

"Hi Artie!" Alfred grinned, pulling his friend into a headlock and giving him an affectionate noggie.

"Wanker!" the Brit shouted and hit the American's arm with the book he had for after the final. Alfred laughed, let the englishman stand up and slung his arm around his friend's shoulders. The other student took out his ipod, handed Alfred an earbud and stuck the other in his ear, turning on his music. It started playing American Idiot and Alfred smacked him on the head until Arthur managed to change it.

Once the pair were off of school grounds they met up with the school's "Bad Touch Trio"; Antonio, a spacey spaniard; Gilbert, a pure-bred Prussian; and Francis, a flamboyant frenchman. As the group started walking Alfred's younger brother Matthew caught up to them and walked in between the Prussian and French members of the school's "Bad Touch Trio". Soon Gilbert's younger brother Ludwig, his boyfriend Feliciano, and Feli's older brother, Lovino, caught up to the group.

"We're having a party at our house!" the younger Italian smiled.

"Since when?" Lovino snapped.

"I called Romaji and asked," the boy smiled. "Anyways you are all invited!"

"Awesome," Gilbert and Alfred said in unison, glancing at one another and grinning. Arthur, Matthew, and Francis all rolled their eyes.

"What is with you two and your obsession with being 'awesome'?" the Brit asked.

"Not-as-Awesome-as-Me Gilbert and I are trying to out awesome each other?" Alfred directed his grin at the English student.

"Exactly Wrong-as-Always Alfred," the "pure bred" Prussian sent his sicking at Matthew.

"M-maple..." the Canadian muttered, burying his face in his polar bear backpack.

"So we're all going?" the American laughed. The others stared at him and shrugged.

"If you are then of course notre petit Britannique will go. He is so amour frappe with you that he will follow you like a puppy," Francis grinned. Ludwig and Antonio would naturally be going since they were dating the Italian brothers, and since Gilbert was Ludwig's brother he would have to go. That would leave Francis with no one to hang out with so he'd have to go. Matthew would end up ignored if he wasn't with the Prussian and Frenchman so he would go.

Arthur flushed bright red, "Am I not allowed to hang out with my best friends without being in love?"

"If you are not, alors pourquoi videz-vous anisi?" the Frenchman asked.

"I-I'm not blushing!" the Brit snapped, flushing more.

Alfred just laughed and started heading for the Itlians' house. He had called his and Matthew's mom and she said they could do whatever they wanted. She never care, she was probably at home smoking weed again. The blond brother's mother had lived in Canada where drugs were legal, but when she met their father they had to move down to America and she had to start hiding it, so whenever she got the chance she did as much drugs as she could. Alfred was still surprised she hadn't died of overdose yet, though he wished she would.

They quickly arrived at the house and immediately go upstairs. It was already dark since the group had to stop off at their own houses to grab stuff and drop stuff off. Once in the room they all sat in usual spots. Alfred and Arthur sitting on one of the beds, mirroring Ludwig and Feliciano's position except less loving. Romano sitting in the window scowling with Antonio sitting next to it. Gilbert had claimed one of the swiveling, rolley office chairs and Francis had claimed the other, leaving Matthew to sit in the center of the room.

"So what now?" Arthur asked after a minute.

"We could play seven minutes in heaven," Gilbert grinned at the boy sitting on the floor.

"M-maple," Alfred's brother muttered.

"O-okay," the Brit replied quickly.

"I'm game," Alfred shrugged. The group gathered in the floor and the American put his phone in the middle of the ring of bodies. Just before he could us the spin the bottle ap it started buzzing. "Hang on," he sighed. "Hey dude? No I'm over at Feli and Lovi's house. Yeah I bet it would be fine. Uh huh. Yeah they can come too. Hang on let me ask. Hey Feli can Kiku come and bring a few friends?"

"Sure!" the Italian exclaimed. "The more the merrier.

At the mention of Kiku Arthur had stiffened. The other boy was taking up far too much of Alfred's time lately. The Brit felt jealousy bubbling in his stomach as Alfred talked to the japanese boy on the other end of the phone. Kiku was one of his closer friends, but when he started getting closer to Alfred there started being some distance.

"Okay we're good." Alfred said hanging up and placing the phone with the ap open down on the floor and sitting down himself. "Who's going first?" No one volunteered. "Alrighty then." Alfred spun the bottle on screen. The Brit felt his stomach clenched and hoped to god that it didn't land on his half brother. It passes Francis as it was about to stop and Arthur let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, that is until it landed on him.

Arthur flushed bright red as everyone wolf whistled. The Brit stood and straightened up. The he offered a hand to his American crush and they walked into the closet. After a moment Arthur convinced himself to be bold. The Brit pressed Alfred back against a wall.

"Erm, Arthur?" he asked quietly. The Brit didn't reply, just pressed his lips to the American's. After a moment of stand like that Alfred relaxed and kissed him back. It was pure bliss fluttering in the Brit's heart. When Alfred pulled back he chuckled, "So does that mean we're together or something?"

"What do you think you bloody git?" Arthur scowled.

"I'll take that as a yes," he grinned.

After the conversation was done, Kiku opened the door. "Ah, Alfred, Arthur-kun, your seven minutes are up." The pair flushed and stepped out of the closet holding hands. The group clapped. It had grown from nine to fourteen. The pair sat down as the next person spun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Time!**

**Fiery: Horror story is back! I'm so happy I love writing these things! And people seem to be forgetting FRANCIS AND ARTHUR ARE BROTHERS FRUK IS INCEST TOO ALL PAIRINGS IN HETALIA ARE PRETTY MUCH!**

**Al: Note for you *hands note***

**Note: **

**"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why can't you just leave us alone or write fluffy stories for us?**

**Sincerely,**

**Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, Francis, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, Gilbert, Ludwig, Kiku, Hercales, Sadiq, Romaji, Elizabeta, and Roderich."**

**Al: Oh and they said to give you this too.**

**Fiery: What?**

**Al: Sorry 'bout this *punches***

**Fiery: Mother-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fiery: Make out sessions on this one... I'm not going to make it a lemon... ever...**

**Summary: The characters of Hetalia have just gotten out of school for Summer vacation. What happens when a party at Feliciano's house goes awry? Character deaths, Gore, and Language. Human names used. **

**Fiery: Copyrights - Story© Me, Characters© Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The group gathered in the living room to watch a horror movie around nine. They all were finishing off the pizza the Italian brothers and Alfred had made for dinner. The Italian and New York style pizza mashed together was actually quite good, though Arthur would never admit to it. The teens were all crushed together. The Brit found it odd that Elizaveta was staying over, but she and Roderich were rather close to the younger Italian, so it did make some sense.

Alfred huddled close to Arthur as the movie started. It had to start out with a murder naturally. The American boy was about to scream his head off, and the Brit knew it, so before the other could react, to spare the rest of the group the noise, Arthur silenced him with a kiss, successfully distracting the American. The English boy pressed his tongue against the American's lips asking for entrance which was quickly granted. Oh how the Brit longed to be able to do this, now he could, and it felt amazing. Arthur was in the process of mapping out Alfred's mouth when a loud crash came from where the Italian's father's office was. They jumped, pulling apart. Gilbert had paused the movie.

"Um... What was that?" the 'pure bred' Prussian asked in sync with his adopted brother Ludwig.

Sadiq and Hercales had jumped to their feet. They along with Elizaveta and Roderich had come with Kiku. The two football players glared at each other in challenge. They were going to go see what it was. The two rushed for the office. There was a scream of "Holy shit!" and they ran out of the room, tripping over each other in their haste.

"What is it?" the Hungarian asked.

"There's something attacking Mr. Vargas!" they shouted in unison then glared at each other, immediately starting a fight. Sadiq and Hercales lunged at each other in unison. They were as similar as the sun and a star, but no one would ever say that or they would start killing each other over who was the sun.

Alfred leapt to his feet—damn that boy and his hero complex—and ran for the room in which the two jocks had just ran from. "Alfred!" Arthur called after him, hopping to his feet as well and following after, Ludwig on his tail.

"Dammit! We have to stop fighting Sadiq, Mr. Vargas needs help!" Hercales muttered in his sleepy tone that didn't match his currently alert eyes.

"Fuck you! Don't steal what I'm going to say again you worthless pussy!" The Turk shouted at his dueling partner and leapt to his feet, quickly followed by the Greek.

Inside the room Romaji was pinned to the ground, blood gushing from claw wounds all over his body. A creature that looked like it was made out of pure darkness whipped its head around to stare at the American that just burst into the room. Black smoke drifted from all over the creature who's eyes were nothing but white pinpoints of light. The creature had long front limbs and short back ones. Its toes were nothing but long black claws. It had long, pointed ears that stuck out straight behind it's head. The creature had no mouth, but it seemed to be grinning at the American.

"Blood," A scratch, scraggly, thin voice echoed. The creature seemed to have a maw that had opened, shining a deeper midnight blackness inside. Romaji squirmed out of it's grip while it was staring at the arriving teens. The Italian man leapt to his feet and almost scrambled to the door before the creature, in pure silence, leapt onto his back. "Blood," it grinned again and took the man's head in it mouth. Once completely submerged in its maw the creature jerked it's head and ripped the italian man's clean off. It chewed then spat out the entirety of the bloody mass. "Blood," it whined, apparently disapproving of the taste it just got.

Arthur grabbed onto Alfred's arm as he watched in horror. It was silent and quick. Blood seeped from the headless body and mass on the floor, soaking into the rug. Sure they had seen stuff like this in movies, but it never seemed this gruesome or horrible. The boys behind them all stared in horror as well. Everyone soon came and saw the mangled body. Feliciano and Lovino started crying. The older Italian boy had the sense to bury his face in his Spaniard boy friend's chest to sob, but his little brother just bawled straight out. Ludwig flew back to him and threw a hand over his mouth, cutting off a sob. The damage had been done though. It reminded the creature of their presence.

The thing whipped his head towards the doorway, seeming to grin again. "Blood," its voice sounded pleased and pained at the same time. It leapt forward and tackled Alfred to the ground. Everyone ran except for Arthur, Kiku, Sadiq, and Hercales. The group left struggled to get the American free. Hercales and Sadiq grabbed the long front paws and Kiku held it's maw shut. The creature reared up in their arms. The Brit dragged his American boyfriend out from under the creature and helped him to his feet.

The creature whined in pain, sounding like a kicked puppy. The trio holding onto the prodigy let go and backed up to Arthur and Alfred.

"Let's get out of here!" Alfred yelled and started running.

The whole house shook with a low growl, causing the five to stop and turn their heads to slowly look at it. The creature grinned, standing right behind them. "Blood." And with that the five bolted out of the house, slamming the door shut in it's face only to run back in and slam it again. There were _more_ of those things?

"Upstairs!" Arthur yelled, bolting around the creature to get to the staircase. The others followed his lead. The Brit ran into the Italian brother's door, knocking furiously when he find it didn't open. "Let us in! Let us in! Let us in!" the English boy shouted, looking over his shoulder. Alfred and blocking his view of the hall, but by how stiff the American was and the Greek and Turk, backing up slowly he knew the creature was there. Alfred and Arthur were pressed against the door when it finally opened. The couple fell back onto the floor and quickly jumped to their feet and ran in. Hercales, Sadiq, and Kiku on their heels. The door slammed shut and a lout thumping sound came from behind it. Feliciano, Lovino, Elizaveta, and Alfred squeaked. Saidq and Hercales kept their backs pressed against the door until Ludwig managed to shove a dresser towards them which they swapped with their bodies. The group then started blocking up the door.

Something knocked against the window. Roderich, who was closest leaned down to peer outside. "It's Yao and Ivan," he informed them. Everyone rushed to the window. The duo were hanging onto the rim of the window, their pleas to be let in were silenced by the glass. Francis, who was somewhat of a friend to the Russian, threw open the window. The pair pulled themselves in; the window slamming shut behind them.

The Frenchman locked the window as another form slammed into it. This time is was a solid black bird which was constantly losing feathers, but never appeared to be losing any. It had blood pouring from its eye sockets, and it's beak was ripped off. The feet were gnarled and gruesome. The group quickly covered the window as well. Once it was all finished they gathered together on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred snapped at the Russian, who smiled innocently back.

"We were walking down the street when something started chasing us, aru. Ivan spotted you guys running out of the house so we ran to the back and climbed up the walls," the Chinese boy explained.

"So you guys are as clueless as we are as to what's going on?" Arthur asked, wrapping his arm around Alfred to keep him from killing the pair seated across from them.

The American twitched when Ivan started talking, "Yes." It took all Alfred had not to rip the other male's throat open.

"Alfred calm down or I'll throw you in the closet," Arthur hissed to him.

"Just one punch Arthur please!" Alfred begged quietly. The American had hated Ivan since he lay eyes on him and built a dislike for Yao through the school year.

"If you'll excuse us," Arthur sighed. The Brit dragged his boyfriend into the closet and shut the door, pinning him against it and whispering harshly. "We're all in the same boat here, and if you start a fight it might capsize. Now do you want to be responsible for that?"

"But we're not in a boat Artie," Alfred said cocking his head and eyebrows.

"You know what I mean you git," the English boy scowled.

"But I... They... No..." the younger muttered.

"Good. You start a fight and I'll lock you in here got that?" The older blond asked.

"Yes," Alfred pouted.

Arthur was about to open the door, but since they were in here... The Brit lifted Alfred's head and placed a possessive kiss on his lips. The American's face lit up in surprise, and kissed back. The older boy ran his tongue on the younger's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Alfred immediately parted his lips. Arthur's heart felt like it was going to burst as his slid his tongue into the other's mouth. The Brit loved the way he tasted and wanted more. He put his hand on the back of the other's head, pushing him forwards slightly to deepen the kiss. The English boy felt arms make their way around his back and waist. Arthur ran his tongue over Alfred's drawing a quiet moan from the boy. Arthur felt true bliss standing there, mapping out the other boy's mouth but it had to end when they had to the breathe. Alfred and Arthur pulled apart only for Arthur to push against the American again. He rolled his hip and they swallowed each other's moans. Then all of a sudden Arthur found himself and Alfred falling. The door had been opened by Kiku once more and the japanese boy was scowling, something usually not seen on his face.

"Mon petit ami, you and notre American idiot may need to release sexual tensions, but we do not need to hear it. Unless, of course, you let us join," the Frenchman grinned and wiggled his eyebrows provocatively.

Arthur pushed himself off of Alfred, blushing profusely. Ivan laughed at the Brit's discomfort and was immediately shut up from Alfred's fist landing in his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Time!**

**Fiery: Sorry I never upload I'm too busy doing this _h t t p : / / d s h e t a l i a n s . p r o b o a r d s . c o m / _.**

**Iggy: FUCK! GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT WHAT THE FUCK OMG IT WAS SO HOT THEY ARE LIKE THE FUCKING SEXIEST COUPLE EEEVER AND YOU FUCKED UP THE SEXY TIMES OMG FUCK !**

**Fiery: That was my England's reaction to Kiku ruining the moment...**

**Arthur: Why? WHY?**

**Al: *pouts***

**Arthur: I might have gotten some! You asshole! *punches***

**Fiery: Mother-*passes out***

**Al: ... Can has? *points to lips***

**Arthur: *grins***


	3. Chapter 3

**Fiery: Story© Me, Characters© Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Summary: The characters of Hetalia have just gotten out of school for Summer vacation. What happens when a party at Feliciano's house goes awry? Character deaths, Gore, and Language. Human names used.**

**Fiery: Good Summary *throws bone***

**Summary: *noms on it***

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The entire room surged forwards to separate the boys. Hands grabbing them where ever they could get a hold and yanking the boy's apart before anything to massive happened. Alfred struggled to get free and Ivan just sat there laughing lightly at the American.

"Stop that!" a German accent called from behind the blond teen's ear. "We can't fight right now!" Ludwig was scowling, his arms hooked under Alfred's keeping him from going over to the Russian.

"Just one more punch!" Alfred urged, surging forwards, only to be yanked back before he could get an inch by Ludwig.

"If you two destroy the barricade and that thing get in who knows what that it would do!" the other blue-eye blond haired teen shouted.

The room fell silent and the American went slack in the other boy's arms. Ludwig released him and Alfred went across the room from Ivan, glaring. Arthur and Kiku went and sat by the American, Hercales and Sadiq following. Yao stayed seated by his Russian boyfriend, no one wanted to sit by them. The "Bad Touch Trio" sat in the center of the room, Matthew sitting in between Gilbert and Francis. Lovino sat next to Antonio and Feliciano sat next to his brother. Ludwig went and sat next to Feliciano, completing the circle they had formed on the floor by also sitting by his adopted albino brother. Elizaveta and Roderich sat in their own little corner.

A loud thump came from behind the door again and again. Soon it was almost constant and their makeshift blockade wasn't doing a very good job of blocking the door. It was soon shover away from the door which was cracked open. The group watched in horror as the thing slammed into the door over and over, whining a chant of "Blood! Blood! Blood!"

Everyone was on their feet in seconds as the everything went flying away from the door and the creature slammed into the door again, slipping and sliding on the wood floor into the room. It's claws were scratching large grooves in the flooring. When it stopped skidding around it surveyed everyone with it's pinpoint eyes. When they resting on the British boy the creature grinned. "Blood." It lunged silently through the air. Alfred realized what was happening and shover Arthur aside, causing the creature to land on Kiku. The Japanese teen shouted in surprise. The two football players beside him ripped the creature off and flung it across the room in a moment of sheer desperation and adrenalin. The creature looked around the room again at all the teens struggling to get over the blockade and out the door.

Feliciano and Lovino scrambled out first followed by Gilbert, Francis, Elizaveta, Antonio, Ludwig and Roderich. Kiku sat up blearily only to be yanked up by Sadiq and Hercales. The trio was across the room from the door and standing between it and them was the solid black mass that was the creature. Alfred and Arthur also shared their problem. The five huddle together, looking in desperation for a way out. "The closet!" the Brit whispered harshly. The five charged for it, Alfred tore the door open then flung himself in, followed by the rest of the group. When Sadiq finally got in the door was slammed shut, the creature's face had been growing ominously large as the door was closing and so had it's clawed feet. The moment the door was shut a loud thump echoed through the tiny space. The American, the Turk, and the Greek put their weight on the door to keep it shut.

The creature kept slamming against it over and over. After what seemed like forever the thumping stopped and fading footsteps sounded. Alfred, Hercales, and Sadiq slid down the door. Arthur and Kiku stared at it with worry.

"Should we go out?" The Japanese teen asked, tentatively.

"Probably..." The Brit muttered. The group exited the closet slowly, lead by Alfred because the American would have it no other way. The ridiculous boy and his hero complex.

"Coast is clear," he whispered harshly.

"What the fuck are you whispering for?" Sadiq asked.

"I think you mean 'why the fuck are you whispering'," Hercales offered.

"Fuck you!" the Turk snapped.

"Blood," the creature whined from the doorway.

"Shit!" the American jumped.

"Blood?" the scratchy and hollow voice asked. No one moved a muscle in anticipation to see where the creature would leap next. After a few minutes of staring it down, the creature's mouth hung open. There was a loud inhale and it's head started swinging to the direction of the British and Japanese teens. "Blood," it seemed to purr. With silent ease it sailed through the air and landed on top of the Japanese teen.

Kiku screeched as the creature's claws started shredding his chest open. Sadiq and Hercales ran forward and grabbed the shadow's limbs, yanking it backwards off of the boy. The creature whined and squirmed as the two football players slammed ti against the wall and kept it pinned. "Blood! Blood!" it shrieked.

"Kiku!" Alfred cried as he ran to his best friend's side. "Kiku, dude, you're gonna be okay," he muttered to himself, feeling tears prick at his eyes. Arthur kneeled next to the American, resting a hand on his back.

The raven-haired boy's speech was gargled with blood that was pooling in the back of his throat. "Alfred-kun..." he muttered. The deep claw marks seeped liters of blood onto the boy's clothing and floor. The cuts were four perfect lines down his chest the British teen noticed. And if you looked inside them you could see the heart and lungs working furiously. Kiku held up a hand weakly which the younger blond took immediately.

"It's okay Kiku-ka-chu, I'm here. You're gonna be okay," Alfred tried weakly.

The other boy shook his head weakly. "Alfred, I... I want you to know. I..." tears started building in the other teens eyes. "I always... cared for you. M-more then you know." The Japanese teen gave a weak squeeze to the other's hand.

"K-Kiku..." The blue-grey eyed teen looked wide-eyed at his friend. the American then sniffled as tears ran down his face. Alfred lowered his head to rest on his and Kiku's hands.

Arthur stayed silent and kept his calm eyes on Kiku. They had been good friends for a while, but ever since they both picked a liking for the same boy the pair hadn't been as close. The Japanese teen shook his head weakly and smiled. "I-I'm sorry Kirkland-kun," he breathed. "I-I just couldn't move on," was muttered as the dark brown eyed boy pale.

Sadiq and Hercales heard nothing, only knowing that their friend, and secret crush for each, was dying. They took their revenge on the creature responsible, beating it until it was an unrecognizable mass of darkness. They dropped it and the moment it hit the floor it exploded and black wisps floated away through the ceiling. The football players ran over to the others and felt sick. They tackled one another, rolling on the floor and cursing each other.

Kiku laughed a bit, "Th-those two," he released a shuttering breath, "always fighting."

"Y-yeah," Alfred sniffled.

"T-tell them I loved them... please Al..." The Japanese teen trailed off, his eyes closing as he let out another shaky breath.

"Live and tell them yourself," the American murmured through clenched teeth.

"Tell them..." he whispered then dispelled a clean, smooth, long breath. It was followed by another as the last of the gas in his lungs escaped.

The blond teen raised his head to stare at his companion's face. "K... Kiku?" he asked.

No response.

"B-buddy, come on this isn't funny."

"Alfred..." The British teen behind him started.

Sadiq and Hercales stopped fighting. They were holding each other by the collars of their shirts, fists raised to throw a punch. Their eyes slid to the Japanese teen's still body. In seconds they let go and were by his side.

"Kiku? Kiku! Wake up!" They called in unison, not caring this time if their actions were the same.

Their response was a dead, cold, silence. "No," was muttered from bother of them and they fell back on their hands. A hand went up to each forehead. "No," Again, this time a bit more broken. A tear slipped form the right eye of each of the two nemeses. They both rested their faces on the still teen's chest and started sobbing a bit.

Arthur pulled Alfred into a hug while all this happened. They sat still for a few minutes; then, when Arthur saw fit, he pulled back from Alfred and tapped the two teens on the shoulder. "Come on. Let's find the others..." he said quietly, softly, as if Kiku was sleeping and he didn't want his British tones to wake him.

Sadiq and Hercales sat up and looked at each other. "This is all your fault," Hercales hissed with venom lashing from his tone.

"_M_y fault? _**M**_**y fault**! How the **fuck** is this _**my**_** fault**?" the Turkish teen growled.

"You and your _damn_ _loud_ _voice_. You caused it to hear us. Alfred was right to be quiet," the Greek replied in his sleepy tone, but now laced with poison that if touched would possess the sting of a thousand bees.

"So what?" the football player snapped. "What of it? It's not _my_ fault my voice is loud."

"You never should have opened your damn mouth to say something so moronic! It's! All! Your! Fault!" the cat lover snapped, hair seeming to bristle a bit, only to relax a second later.

"Well he liked me best!" the Turk defended weakly.

"Like you best? Bullshit," Hercales scoffed. "He liked me best."

Sadiq and Hercales had each other by the throat, shouting useless nothings at each other. Words of profanity fell from their lips as they fought for who the dead boy's affection belonged to. Hatred seemed to flow off of them in waves to a degree of which that even our oblivious American friend sitting on the floor, texting his brother, asking where they were paused in notice.

"Belt up!" Arthur snapped. "He loved you both... _equally_!" the British teen tagged on the last word to get them to shut their traps.

They paused a moment to glance at Arthur, but upon seeing Alfred in the background they scowled. "He might have, but he loved that asshole more," Sadiq muttered.

The Greek nodded in agreement a mourning look dawning his face.

"Hey guys, Mattie says everyone's okay and they're in the attic," Alfred said looking up from his phone.

"Tell him we'll be there in a moment. Come on you two lets go," Arthur sighed. The Turk and Greek stood soberly, side by side. The Brit pulled a sorrowful Alfred to his feet and the five... four teens proceeded to go to the attic.

"You guys okay?" the youngest asked, his blond cowlick was drooping a bit more then usual.

"Not really," the Greek boy muttered. This time the Turkish on nodded in solemn agreement.

"He really did love you you know," Alfred sighed, pulling the stairs down for the attic, letting go of Arthur's hand so that the Brit could go up. The pair nodded and went up next. The American climbed the stairs last, pulled them up and secured them once more.

After turning around Alfred surveyed all the teens who looked, worriedly at them. They probably weren't informed that Kiku was missing because of Matthew's ability to go unnoticed by everyone including the two boy trying to get into his pants. Alfred was about to tell them when his eyes landed on Ivan, drinking vodka. Before anyone knew what had happened a slap had rung out.

"Here we go again..." Ludwig muttered, his hand resting on his temple before he dove forwards calling, "Hey! Cut that out!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Time!**

**Al: HOW THE HELL CAN IVAN BE DRINKING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?**

**Fiery: idk**

**Ivan: Because the creatures are my friends. *smiles and cocks head***

**Arthur: Really? *scared face***

**Ivan: No, but I'd like to think so.**

**Herc: ... How could you kill him?**

**Fiery: Don blame me. Blame my Chinamon and my Iggy also someone else voted for him to die. Yeah if you join my rp site you might end up having to vote for who dies next. I can make anything work... Anyways taht was a stunt double.**

**Sadiq: NO IT WASN'T**

**Fiery: ... Well at least Iggy's gonna be happy...**

**Chinamon: you killed my brother *glares***

**Fiery: Hey you voted for him *puts hands up***

**Chinamon: For Kiku! * slams wok into head***

**Fiery: Mother- *passes out***

**Fiery: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER DON SHOOT MEH! I was in a musical(Once on This Island. The only good version on youtube is from the the country tarting with Phil that I apparently can't spell to save my life I have a talent for doing things like that... so they have accents) and it ended on Second Thursday(Thank my amazing friend Kirk for that) *wont say the Fri word* and I've been resting ever since, my voice is still dying and I have choir so I can't rest it that and I scream/shout a lot...**

**Fiery: Also please join the rp site I spend all my time on now if I'm not writing here's a link, yes I am going to advertise in like EVERY chapter...**


	4. Friend is Contnuing

I am sorry. I had been trying for ages to write more of this fanfiction, but I couldn't do it. I have a friend however **WHO IS CONTINUING IT**. If you want to read, I explained to her where I wanted the story to go and I am editing it. Her username is _**Alice 'Italy' Morgans**_. That's all I really have to say. Sorry.


End file.
